Himitsu Wo Mamoru
by amaryl8
Summary: Bagaimanakah perasaanmu kala seseorang yang sangat kaucintai menyimpan rahasia besar tentang dirimu dan menyebut nama suci cinta sebagai alasan? Apakah engkau akan memaafkannya atau meninggalkannya?/SEMI AU/THREESHOT/FOR GIFMC


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Himitsu Wo Mamoru ****© Amaryllisht**

**Inspirasi dari folktale Telaga Bidadari, Jawa Tengah**

**GaaIno Romance/Hurt/Comfort Fanfiction**

**Warning: Semi AU, OOC (Author sudah mengusahakan IC tapi entahlah)**

**Threeshot f****or GIFMC**

.

**CHAPTER 1: PERTEMUAN**

.

Desa Sunagakure adalah sebuah desa yang tidak terlalu dikenal khalayak banyak, namun cukup ramai didatangi oleh para pengelana. Mungkin karena desa itu adalah satu-satunya desa yang terletak di tengah-tengah gersang dan kejamnya Gurun Pasir Suna yang amat luas. Kebanyakan pengelana mampir ke desa ini untuk sekedar melepas penat atau membeli seteguk air sehabis melakukan perjalanan panjang melewati gurun pasir.

Memang tidak banyak kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh desa ini, namun ada sebuah kisah menarik yang terjadi di desa ini.

Tepatnya adalah sebuah kisah yang dialami oleh pemimpin Desa Sunagakure.

Sang Kazekage.

Sabaku no Gaara.

Kisah ini bermula kala dini hari. Tepatnya saat di mana Gaara berkeliling desa yang ia pimpin. Kazekage kita yang satu ini memang terhitung rajin mengontrol keadaan desa. Setiap dini hari sebelum matahari benar-benar terbit, ia selalu memantau keadaan desa hanya untuk sekedar memastikan desa yang dipimpinnya itu damai di kala malam.

Tipikal pemimpin yang baik, bukan?

Saat itu mungkin sekitar pukul 4 pagi, Gaara selesai memantau seluruh pelosok desa. Ia berniat menuju oase tua untuk mengambil air segar dari sana. Itu memang kegiatan rutinnya. Setelah selesai berkeliling desa ia selalu pergi ke oase tua itu.

Oase itu letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari desa. Hanya berjalan sekitar 15 menit melewati Gurun Pasir Suna, oase itu sudah mulai terlihat. Sebuah danau luas membentang dengan dipagari rimbunan semak-semak serta pepohonan.

Gaara sangat suka mengunjungi oase tua ini apalagi saat matahari belum terbit. Setiap ia datang ke oase ini, tidak ada pengunjung lain selain dirinya. Ia sendiri yang menikmati keindahan dan kesegaran oase ini. Suasana yang sepi, nyaman, dan menenangkan seakan mampu menghilangkan kepenatannya. Oase ini seakan miliknya sendiri.

Menyenangkan, bukan?

Namun sepertinya kali ini ia harus berbagi.

Malah berbagi dengan beberapa orang.

"Ihihi, segar sekali!"

"Cepat naik, Pig! Kau mau ada yang mengintip apa?"

"Ya, sebentar lagi, Forehead! Tubuhku belum bersih."

"Ino-baka! Kau telah berendam selama 3 jam! Kurang bersih apalagi?"

"Sebentar, Sakura no forehead! Aku belum puas, ihihi."

"Dasar centil!"

"Apa katamu, Forehead?"

"Kubilang Ino-Pig CENTIL!"

"Ah, daripada kau. Perempuan seperti laki-laki. Berendam tidak sampai 10 menit kau sudah keluar. Huh!"

"Apa katamu, Pig! Awas kau, ya!"

Gaara menautkan alisnya bingung ketika mendengar suara-suara khas wanita dari arah danau di oase tua itu. Ia kemudian berjalan mengendap-endap di balik semak-semak yang cukup rimbun. Mata jadenya sedikit membulat ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Ada dua orang wanita di danau itu. Satu orang di antaranya nampak sedang mandi di danau sedangkan satu lagi nampak sedang menyiapkan ranselnya.

'Srek.'

'Srek.'

'He? Suara apa itu?' batin seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan iris _aquamarine_nya yang kini tengah berendam di danau.

Ia kemudian melempar pandangannya ke arah rekan seperjalanannya yang memiliki iris _emerald_ dan mendapati rekannya itu mengangguk kecil, kemudian ia balas mengangguk. Saatnya beraksi.

Gadis itu kemudian menepi ke tepian danau lalu mengambil pakaiannya dan mengenakannya. Setelah itu ia mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantung senjata miliknya dan melemparnya ke arah sumber suara di semak-semak.

'Sret.'

"Kena kau," ucap gadis itu sambil berjalan ke arah sumber suara.

Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu kemudian mendekati semak-semak untuk memeriksa 'buruannya'.

'Tap.'

'Tap.'

'Tap.'

Ia lalu menyibakkan semak yang diduga sebagai arah suara tadi. Mata safirnya membulat ketika mengetahui yang berada di balik semak itu adalah...

"Hei! Aku menemukan sarapan!" ucapnya sambil mengambil seekor burung yang mengelepar akibat terkena kunai.

Saat Ino menunduk untuk mengambil burung itu, sekilas ia merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya dari arah samping. Ino menoleh dan mendapati gundukan pasir besar.

'Perasaanku saja mungkin,' ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi.

Ino berbalik pergi dan tanpa ia sadari _hitai ate_ miliknya tersangkut di salah satu cabang semak-semak lebat itu.

"Apa itu, Pig?"

"Burung untuk sarapan kita, Forehead!"

"Cuma burung? Kukira apa?"

"Hehe! Ayo kita panggang!"

"Sekarang aku cari kayu bakar."

"Dan aku akan mulai menyiapkan bahannya."

Tanpa mereka sadari gundukan pasir besar yang tadi dilihat Ino perlahan mengikis dan keluarlah sesosok pria. Sabaku no Gaara.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

"_Konichiwa_, Kotetsu-_san_, Izuma-_san_!" ucap Ino.

"Ah, _konichiwa_. Kalian sudah pulang dari misi, eh?" jawab Kotetsu sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Begitulah. Dan kami berhasil menemukan kaktus kuning yang diminta Hokage-_sama_," ucap Sakura riang.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, Hokage-_sama_ memerlukan tanaman obat ini secepatnya," ucap Ino sambil membungkuk kecil.

"Ah, silahkan... Tapi, hei! Tunggu Yamanaka-_san_!" ucap Izuma sambil memberhentikan Ino.

"Eh, ada apa, Izuma-_san_?" tanya Ino heran.

"Tolong tunjukkan _hitai ate_ Anda. Tanpa hitai ate itu Anda tidak bisa masuk."

"Ini _hitai ate_ku selalu kupakai di—" Ino menunjuk pinggangnya yang kini nampak polos. Mata biru lautnya membulat seketika kala mengetahui sesuatu hilang dari sana. "Hei! Kemana_ hitai ate_ku?"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya, "Coba periksa tasmu, Pig!"

Ino kemudian memeriksa tasnya lalu tidak menemukan benda yang dicarinya.

"Tidak ada," ucap Ino lesu.

"Setahuku saat sampai di oase tadi kau masih mengenakan _hitai ate_ itu!" ujar Sakura.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya, "Mungkin tertinggal di sana," ucapnya sambil memandang Kotetsu dan Izuma dengan tatapan memelas.

"Maaf, Yamanaka-_san_. Anda harus memiliki _hitai ate_ itu untuk masuk ke Konoha. Ini adalah peraturan yang sudah ditetapkan Hokage-_sama._ Setiap shinobi yang memasuki desa ini harus menunjukan hitai atenya. Peraturan ini diterapkan untuk mencegah adanya penyusup yang masuk ke Konoha."

Ino mengangguk, "Aku mengerti, Kotetsu-_san_, Izuma-_san_! Baiklah! Kalian duluan saja. Aku akan kembali ke oase itu, mungkin saja hitai ateku benar tertinggal di sana."

"Kauyakin tidak mau kutemani, Pig?" tanya Sakura agak khawatir.

"Ahaha, kau tidak perlu cemas, Forehead! Aku ini kunoichi hebat!" ucap Ino sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Sakura mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah semoga berhasil, Pig!"

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang cukup panjang akhirnya Ino pun sampai di oase tua itu. Ia kemudian langsung mencari _hitai ate_nya.

"Kemana ya, _hitai ate_ku?" gumamnya.

Ino terus mencari di setiap sela semak-semak, di pohon, hingga di dasar danau. Namun ia tidak bisa menemukan _hitai ate_ itu. Saat ia sibuk mencari, tiba-tiba saja terdengar derap langkah beberapa pasang kaki yang menuju oase itu. Ino yang menyadarinya berhenti mencari kemudian beralih ke posisi siaga untuk menghadapi setiap kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Dan benar saja, sepertinya dia sial sekali hari ini.

"Hei, Nona! Apa yang sedang kaucari?" Suara berat itu bertanya pada Ino.

Ino mendelik tajam ke sekumpulan pria itu. Ada sekitar 10 orang pria berbadan tegap berpakaian serba hitam. Dari chakranya, Ino bisa merasakan orang-orang ini bukanlah orang biasa. Namun Ino masih berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Maaf, tapi itu bukan urusan Anda," ujarnya tenang.

Salah seorang pria yang mengenakan jubah abu-abu mendekat kepada Ino. Dari pakaiannya Ino bisa menebak bahwa pria ini adalah pemimpin mereka. Pria itu semakin mendekat lalu berhenti di depan Ino. Menatap Ino dari atas ke bawah.

"Kau cantik juga, Nona. Mau bermain sebentar dengan kami?" tanya pria itu sambil menjilat bibirnya dan tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh dagu Ino.

Ino mendecih kecil sambil menepis tangan besar yang baru akan menyentuhnya itu. "Jaga sikap dan bicaramu, Tuan."

Pria itu melangkah meninggalkan Ino sambil tertawa. Tak disangka, secepat kilat ia berada di belakang Ino kemudian memelintir kedua lengan Ino. "Jual mahal, Nona? Hahahaha. Kalau kau dengan sukarela mau bermain dengan kami. Kami jamin, seinchi pun lapisan epidermismu tidak akan terluka. Jadi, Nona? Ayo, bermain."

"Aku tidak sudi," ucap Ino sambil meronta.

"Baiklah, Nona. Kau lebih suka cara kasar rupanya, hm?" ucap pria itu sambil mengeluarkan anak panah dari punggungnya lalu menusuknya tepat di perut kanan Ino.

'Crash.' Panah itu pun tertancap di perut Ino.

"Hahaha, sudah kubilang, Nona! Kau—" ucapan pria itu terpotong saat tiba-tiba tubuh Ino berubah menjadi sebuah batang kayu.

'Poof.'

Pria itu kembali tertawa, "Hahaha, sepertinya kau memang hobi bermain, Nona!" ucapnya sambil menginjak batang kayu itu.

Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya, "Dan kau mau main petak umpet, eh?" ujarnya sambil mengendikan pandangannya ke arah anak buahnya.

Seketika itu pun anak buahnya berpencar. Sementara itu Ino kini tengah bersembunyi di semak-semak.

'Kalau aku melawan pemimpin kelompok itu saja, aku bisa saja menang namun chakraku pasti akan terkuras habis dan aku tidak bisa melawan anak buahnya. Apalagi aku sudah lelah berjalan tadi,' pikir Ino.

'Sret.' Sebuah anak panah secara tak diduga mengenai lengan Ino.

"Aww," rintih Ino sambil memegang lengan kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Hahaha, ketemu! Sekarang kau yang jaga, Nona!" ucap pemimpin kelompok itu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku memang harus bertarung," Ino kemudian membentuk segel di tangannya, "_shintenshin no jutsu_."

'Huf.'

Seketika itu pula jiwa Ino berpindah ke raga pemimpin itu. Ino menyeringai kecil di tubuh pemimpin itu.

'Sekarang sekali tepuk dua lalat,' batinnya.

Ino kemudian mengambil anak panah di punggungnya lalu melesatkannya ke arah anak buah pria itu.

'Sret.'

"Tu-tuan apa yang kau— Arghh," ucap anak buah pria itu sambil memegang dada kirinya yang tertusuk panah.

Ino terus melesatkan anak panahnya ke bagian vital pria-pria itu. Sama sekali tidak ada yang menyerang Ino karena para anak buah dari pria itu tidak cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa yang ada di dalam raga tuannya adalah Ino.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Malam itu di Suna, Gaara sedang berada di kantor Kazekage. Ia duduk di meja kerjanya dan menatap lurus ke jendela yang menampakkan pola persebaran asal bintang. Namun ia tidak memperdulikannya. Gaara memang menatap langit, namun pandangannya kosong. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Permisi, Tuan Kazekage!"

"Masuk," ucap Gaara dingin sambil bersedekap.

Shinobi itu kemudian memasuki ruangan dan menuju ke depan meja Gaara. Ia membungkuk kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara dengan suara datar.

"Para pemberontak itu, Tuan!"

"Hn?"

"Sore tadi mereka ditemukan tewas di oase tua. Sepertinya mereka habis berkelahi, Tuan."

"Lalu?" Gaara menatap shinobi itu datar.

"Bersamaan dengan mayat para pemberontak itu ditemukan juga seorang wanita yang hingga kini tidak diketahui identitasnya, Tuan. Tapi sepertinya ia bukan gerombolan pemberontak itu mengingat seluruh data yang kita miliki menunjukan bahwa para pemberontak itu seluruhnya adalah pria. Lalu—"

"Hn?"

"Pemimpin pemberontakan itu sepertinya berhasil melarikan diri. Namun terlihat bercak darah yang tercecer membentuk sebuah jalur meninggalkan oase. Sepertinya pemimpin pemberontakan itu kabur dalam keadaan terluka parah."

"Berarti kita bisa mengintrogasi wanita itu untuk mengungkap siapa pemimpin pemberontakkan itu sebenarnya. Sekarang kita introgasi dia," ucap Gaara sambil menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Maaf, Tuan! Wanita itu pingsan. Sepertinya ia terkena panah beracun."

"Sekarang bawa saja wanita itu ke rumahku. Chiyo-_baasan_ pasti bisa mengobatinya dengan cepat setelah itu aku bisa langsung mengintrogasinya."

"Baik, Tuan. Kalau begitu saya permisi," ucap _shinobi_ itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn."

Setelah _shinobi_ itu keluar dari ruangannya, Gaara memejamkan matanya.

Dan ingatannya pun mengajaknya kembali ke memori masa lalunya. Tepatnya memori seorang _kunoichi_ berambut pirang dan bermata _aquamarine_ yang ia temui tadi pagi.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Mata _aquamarine_ itu perlahan terbuka. Siluet seorang wanita paruh baya tercermin di iris matanya. Bersamaan dengan itu rasa sakit yang hebat menjalar ke kepala dan lengan kanannya.

"Sssh," rintihnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu.

"A-aku di mana?" tanyanya sambil berusaha bangun, "Aww," rintihnya lagi.

Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian memegang pundak gadis di depannya. "Kau masih belum kuat, Nak. Istirahatlah dahulu."

Gadis itu mengangguk kemudian kembali ke posisi berbaringnya, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku, err—"

Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian mengambil sebuah mangkuk yang terletak di atas meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidur yang sedang ditiduri gadis itu.

"Chiyo-_baasan_, kau bisa memanggilku begitu. Minumlah ramuan ini, niscaya kau akan lebih baik," ujar wanita paruh baya itu sambil menyodorkan mangkuk yang tadi dipegangnya.

Ino kemudian menerima mangkuk itu lalu meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit. Setelah habis ia kemudian menyerahkan mangkuk itu kepada Chiyo.

"Terima kasih, Chiyo-_baasan_," ucap Ino.

Chiyo tersenyum simpul dan menerima mangkuk itu lalu meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja, "Lalu kau?"

"Aku Yamanaka Ino. Err, Chiyo-_baasan_ sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Kau ditemukan pingsan di oase tua bersama dengan mayat-mayat para pemberontak itu. apa kaulah yang membunuh mereka? Atau—" Chiyo menggantungkan kata-katanya, "kau bagian dari mereka?"

"Oase tua? Pemberontak? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat, Baasan," ucap Ino sambil memegang kepalanya yang agak pening.

"Kau sama sekali tidak ingat?"

Ino menggeleng.

"Yasudah lupakan. Dari mana asalmu, Nak?" tanya Chiyo lagi.

"Asalku?" tanya Ino, kepalanya semakin pening saja seakan mau pecah.

"Iya, asalmu."

"Asalku—arggghh!" Ino berteriak histeris sambil memegang kepalanya.

Chiyo panik melihatnya ia kemudian langsung memegang bahu Ino, "Kau kenapa, Nak?"

Pandangan Ino perlahan mengabur, "Kepalaku pusing sekali, _Baasan_."

Siluet Chiyo semakin lama semakin kabur hingga akhirnya Ino merasakan pandangannya benar-benar gelap.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

"Hilang ingatan?"

"Benar, Gaara. Nampaknya toksin dari panah beracun yang mengenai lengan gadis itu telah merambah ke sistem sarafnya. Antidote yang sudah kuberikan padanya memang sudah mulai bekerja, racun itu perlahan sudah menghilang dari tubuhnya. Namun sayang sistem saraf gadis itu telah terkena racun," jelas Chiyo.

Gaara hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Tapi dia mengingat namanya dan itu menunjukkan bahwa sistem sarafnya tidak sepenuhnya rusak. Bahkan mungkin ia hanya sementara hilang ingatan," ucap Chiyo lagi.

"Hn, berarti aku memang harus mencari tahu pemimpin pemberontakan ini sendiri," ucap Gaara dingin.

"Nah, Gaara. Baasan sekarang harus mencari bahan ramuan di pasar. Sekarang tolong jaga dia dahulu, setelah ia sadar langsung berikan ramuan ini. Ramuan ini akan mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya," jelas Chiyo panjang lebar sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol pada Gaara.

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan menerima ramuan itu. Setelah Chiyo pergi, Gaara langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Malam sudah amat larut, sudah saatnya untuk tidur. Terlalu banyak kejadian melelahkan hari ini dengan beristirahat mungkin rasa lelah itu akan hilang. Namun sesuatu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"ARGHH!"

Gaara menautkan alisnya saat mendengar suara teriakan wanita yang cukup kencang itu. Ah, sepertinya wanita itu sudah bangun. Gaara kemudian berjalan sedikit cepat menuju kamar di mana wanita itu dirawat. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit ia sudah sampai.

'Kriet.'

Gaara membuka pintunya dan saat itu pula mata _jade_ miliknya mendapati seorang wanita berambut pirang dan bermata _aquamarine_ yang tengah berteriak histeris sambil memegang kepalanya. Wanita itu menyadari kedatangan Gaara dan langsung menatap mata jade Gaara dengan iris _aquamarine_nya.

'Deg.'

Jantung Gaara sedikit berdegup lebih cepat saat mata biru safir itu menembus tatapan mata _jade_nya.

'Gadis ini, bukankah dia—' Gaara membatin.

**TBC**

Huaaa...

Fic GaaIno PERTAMAKU!

Salam kenal sebelumnyaaaa..:)

Maaf OOC, ya? #pundung

Terus maaf lagi, kalau ada beberapa fakta canon yang melenceng. Namanya juga Semi AU.. #doublepundung

Terus ceritanya aneh juga, ya? #triplepundung

Gak PD banget nih aku sumpah!

Ada yang tau cerita folktale ini?

Pasti pada tau ya orang folktalenya cukup populer kok..

Err, gak banyak modifikasinya, ya? #ngaistanahdipojokan

Romancenya juga belum ada chap ini, mungkin chap depan!:D

Tadinya mau bikin oneshot aja tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kayaknya bakal panjang banget..o.O

Yak, ini hanya akan menjadi threeshot untuk meramaikan GIFMC..:D

**AYO-AYO IKUTAN GIFMC SEMUANYAAAAAA**... #TEREAKPAKETOAMESJID :p

Bingung mau ngomong apa, yang jelas **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU MEMBACA!  
><strong>Dan semoga kalian suka deh dengan persembahanku, GaaIno lovers..XD

**Mind to REVIEW**? #puppyeyes

With love,

Amaryllisht®


End file.
